The Mystery of Probably
by Lolita-Lollipops
Summary: She was a paradox.


There was something right in the way she looked at him with her eyes; eyes that had seen too much, yet too little. There was just the right amount of innocence in those pink-like-the-sunset eyes, just the amount that put him on edge, dangling precariously off the bridge of friendship and into the deep, deep ocean of romance.

In spite of this, Jake knew she was probably the most mature out of all the girls he had ever met.

She found a joke in everything, even the situations he would consider retreating from. She had an ever-present smile that wrenched his heart and ripped at his mind; a smile that with glossy lips and those eyes, innocent pink eyes, combined, almost made him want to take the jump off the peaceful bridge of friendship and into the reckless, never-ending ocean of romance.

In spite of this, Jake knew she was probably the most serious out of all the girls he had ever met.

He caught her drinking one time. Even though she promised all of them, Jane, Dirk, and Jake, that she would stop (and mind you, she mostly stayed true to this promise), she broke down one day at a bar and hit the rocks once again. He was not at this bar, he only caught her because he was coming home from the grocery store and the bar was just down the street. He saw her stumble out the door, trip on the stairs, and fall to her face. He saw her in her weakest moment.

In spite of this, Jake knew she was probably the strongest out of all the girls he had ever met.

Rushing towards her, he picked her up and draped her against one shoulder. He then walked with her, unconscious against his shoulder, to his apartment, receiving many questioning stares along the way. He told himself that he didn't care, not one bit, but he knew that she with the fair eyes, enticing smile, and silky hair would be blamed. They would talk and talk, and she would have to feel guilt for a decision she made based on emotion.

In spite of this, Jake knew she would probably shrug it off and move on with life. That was what intrigued him, got him to wondering.

He finally reached his apartment. He fumbled with the key in his nervousness (she was so close, so warm, so adorable even while drunk off her ass) and he dropped it. Doggone it! He couldn't very well bend down to retrieve the keys while there was a drunken girl on his left shoulder and groceries in his other hand. He considered calling for one of the neighbors, but then felt a movement at his left shoulder. He turned to see that she (beautiful, enticing, flirty) had picked up the keys off the ground and was holding them out for him to get.

In spite of this, Jake knew she probably felt pretty horrible, requiring the help of a gentleman such as himself to walk on her own two feet. She was still leaning against his shoulder slightly. He knew it hurt her pride.

So once the door was opened, he guided her to his futon, laying her down gently, and walked to the kitchen to get her some water. He would give her the necessities, water, some Advil if she requested it, and then leave her to her own devices. It was fine. He could sleep on the floor, if only she felt safe and comfortable. He liked to think it was part of his charm.

In spite of this, Jake knew she probably, no, most certainly, thought he was a blundering idiot. He thought that himself sometimes.

After filling a glass with tap water, he quickly walked back to where she was, setting the water on the coffee table next to her face. (innocent, radiant, godly) He says if she needs anything else, to let him know. She nods, blinking her eyes slowly. She requests a blanket; he rushes to give her his softest blanket. She settles herself into the blanket, turning away from his hopeful face.

In spite of this, Jake thought he saw a hint of a smile grace her features.

He lies on his floor, blankets drawn around him, glasses off, eyes toward the sky.

She was a paradox. With her outwardly weaknesses also came inner strengths. With her outwardly strengths also came inner weaknesses. She was everything, and she was nothing. With a charming smile, she ruled Jake's world, his whole universe in fact.

In spite of this, Jake knew she probably thought of him as a friend.

The key word being probably.


End file.
